Untouchable
by 8Clarify8
Summary: She had to be careful with who she talked to these days, it was getting harder for her to control her powers as time went on. So sometimes, when she touched certain people, she would accidentally shock them (though she would play it off as static.) So when she accidentally stumbles and falls, she lands right into the arms of the Shadow King, and his dark energy is very…. Electric.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Untouchable**_

_**OHSHC / IY**_

_**Kagome/Kyoya **_

_**Supernatural/Romance/Adventure**_

_**Rating: **_T/M

_**Summary: **_She had to be careful with who she talked to these days, it was getting harder for her to control her powers as time went on. So sometimes, when she touched certain people, she would accidentally shock them (though she would play it off as static.) So when she accidentally stumbles and falls, she lands right into the arms of the Shadow King, and his dark energy is very…. Electric.

_**Disclaimer: I, CMH, EveryonesWorstNight, 8Clarify8, and other such profiles… Do NOT under ANY circumstances own the characters or most settings of this story. However, I do own the plot. I make no money from this, I'm not a professional writer. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Kyoya could've killed Tamaki and the twins for dragging him along with them and the rest of the host club to go to another commoner's shopping center, to which they referred to this establishment as "the mall".

Haruhi was pushing away Tamaki's flamboyancy, ignoring the twin's annoying questions about everything, and didn't even pay attention to Honey and Mori, who were looking at all the candy shops and sweets cafes. She almost felt sorry for Kyoya, having to deal with the Host Club on a daily basis (and now so did she)- she would've felt sorry for him, but he added another 1,000 yen to her growing debt even though Tamaki was the one who dragged him along... So she didn't.

People were walking up and down steps to different floors of the "mall," and as the small group was passing by a set of stairs a young woman tripped and fell the last few steps- right into the shocked Kyoya's arms. He stared at the trembling woman who was hyperventilating, blushing furiously as she said "sorry" to him over and over again.

He mustered up what gentleness he could in his irritation, patting her head lightly in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. But as soon as his fingers brushed with the tip of her ear her eyes shot open as a shock went through both of them. Kyoya's arms stilled and the woman jumped out of his arms quickly, bowing her apologies one more time and flushing with embarrassment as she limped away with an obvious sprained ankle.

"Kyoya we can't just let her walk away," Kaoru started, but Hikaru interjected.

"Limp-"

Kaoru sighed before rolling his eyes, "yes, _limp_ away. She could damage her ankle more than she did."

The others nodded, even Mori and Honey (who had been trailing behind) nodded in agreement.

"It's the right thing to do." Haruhi spoke up, looking up at him. He shifted his glasses, not moving the arm he got shocked with.

"Then why are you all waiting for my approval?" Kyoya stated, now letting his annoyance at this entire day be known.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, not really sure on what to say. Tamaki may be the face of their group, but Kyoya was the one who really lead it, so… Nothing was ever done without his consent.

Mori, the gentle giant as he was, took long strides over to the woman who was gathering her bags before she looked up as he approached. The group watched silently as Honey and Mori made peace with the woman, offering her a free ride to get her ankle looked at. She blushed brightly, waving her arms as she leaned against a pillar, her injured foot off the ground as she used the beam for support.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"It would be our pleasure, you got hurt because of our group. If we weren't there you might've hurt yourself more." Honey pointed out. The woman chewed on her lip, putting her foot down and wincing at the pain.

Mori scooped her up in his arms, and Honey cheered from his shoulders. Honey waved to the group as the three started making their way towards an in-mall first aid center, Honey being the tallest one by default, and the woman blushing and hiding her face in her palms. The others trailed behind, Kyoya on his phone while the Twins body checked the other into passerby's or stores. Haruhi and Tamaki trailed behind, Tamaki fawning over how cute Haruhi looked that day in a dress her father had placed on her bed (while all of her other clothes were "in the wash,") Haruhi just ignored Tamaki, but the blush staining her cheeks gave away that she was actually listening.

It was only a half hour later when the group left the establishment with Mori carrying the woman again.

"Please, just put me down on a nearby bench. I'll be fine within the hour, I promise." Mori stared down at her and only "hnn'd," her eyes widened in response and you could clearly see the blue in them. She turned her head away from him quickly, eyes downcast as she watched the floor pass by.

She balled her hands in her sleeves, hiding her face behind her hair when she locked eyes with Kyoya. She shut her eyes tight as she rested her head against Mori's shoulders, her nose brushed against his neck that sent a jolt through his body and making freeze in mid-step.

"Kagome!" A tall man called out, the girl's head snapped in the direction and she scrambled out of the arms of Mori, who still seemed to be frozen. Kagome turned, her hair falling about her and settling back against her shoulders as she smiled politely to them all and bowed her head.

"It was such a pleasure meeting all of you! Thank you for taking care of me," she stood up and smiled brightly, her eyes locking with Kyoya's again. "I hope to have the pleasure of seeing you all again soon." And with that statement she hobbled over to the man with the spikey orange hair, who lifted her up and started walking away.

The twins were in awe, the man was about as tall as Mori! Tamaki was struck with charm at her hair flip; Honey was awed by how pretty the girl was; Haruhi could've sworn she's seen her before; Mori was still frozen, staring after the two; and Kyoya stood still, rigid, like ice had just been dumped on him. His heart was beating faster, the way her eyes locked onto his and he could feel his heart tug- like his soul was trying to escape his body (which was ridiculous, of course). But most of all, he was struck by how simply beautiful she was. Her rounded cheeks and pointed chin, her slightly upturned nose and the dusting of freckles, her dark ocean blue eyes; there was undoubtedly many beautiful girls at Ouran, just none he really particularly cared for, but this commoner… This simple woman who crashed into him not even an hour before had intrigued him, entranced him, and made him want more.

She glanced back at all of them one last time, giving them a secret smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I, CMH, EveryonesWorstNight, 8Clarify8, and other such profiles… Do NOT under ANY circumstances own the characters or most settings of this story. However, I do own the plot. I make no money from this, I'm not a professional writer.**_

**_Chapter 2:_**

He didn't know her. He didn't know anything about her- and honestly he didn't really want too. So why did he, Kyoya Ootori, third son of Yoshio Ootori, have the sudden need to see her again?

To touch her.

His arm that was shocked earlier that day was lifted in front of him, his other arm covered his left eye but left his right eye exposed. He stared at his arm- and he really stared at it.

Without the aid of his glasses.

He didn't understand why or how it was possible, but here he was- staring at his hand in the dark. It was a glorious feeling, not relying on something so small and insignificant to help him do some of the most basic things.

But for all he knew this was just the lack of sleep talking and he was delirious. He knew that in the morning his eyes would open and the room would be blurry, this is all just a dream.

But a part of him wished it wouldn't be. He wished he didn't have to wear glasses like his father and his oldest brother. He wished he no longer lived at home like his older sister and oldest brother. He wished, a part of him truly did wish this, that he was free.

He also wished to see that woman again.

Unbeknownst to him, Mori was having the same troubles sleeping- except he was just having a hard time focusing his eyes.

* * *

Kagome rubbed the back of her head as she gazed up at the large school building. So, this was where the group of people who helped her out yesterday were from… Great. She looked down at her overly large sweater and leggings, feeling very underdressed when just minutes before she was feeling very cute.

She sighed, walking into the school- she came all this way to fix her mistake, she wasn't turning around now just because she dressed wrong. Honestly it's been a few years since she was in high school, she figured it wouldn't have been a big deal- but no, with the stares she was getting, it was obviously a _very _big deal.

She brushed her hair to one shoulder and walked around with clasped hands, ignoring the students who stared and whispered behind their hands. She walked around practically aimlessly in the halls, following only her "mark" she left on the two boys she touched. And even though she ignored the other students, there was one that she just couldn't keep her eyes off of.

He was taller than her and shrouded in a dark cloak (that was instantly an eye catcher against the girl's buttercup yellow dresses and the guy's black slacks and cool colored blazers), but his energy was certainly grasping at the edges of her powers. She noticed that the closer she got to him the more rigid he stood. She brushed her hand against his when she passed him, and his breath hitched as he stared at the back of her head.

Kagome turned, quirking her head to the side as she smiled cutely at the man in the cloak, her hand brushing against another guy's in the hallway as she turned around.

And suddenly Umehito's eyes widened as he glanced towards the large windows, amazement in his eyes as the sun no longer hurt him. His cloak and wig ripped from his person, his blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight as the girls "Awe'd" around him, blushes on their cheeks at how beautiful the Nekozawa truly was- the other male student lurked off into the shadows.

Umehito watched the strange girl continue walking down the hallway, looking for the two male students she needed to see.

* * *

Word of Nekozawa's sudden transformation ran rampant through the school, even in the Host Club there was gossip about how all of a sudden he looked to the windows and another male student took his cloak and wig and ran away with it. Tamaki was expectantly upset and pleased at this, upset that it wasn't them that cured Nekozawa of his cruel sickness, and pleased that he got over it at all.

Hunny and the twins were still confused over the change on Mori and Kyoya, Kyoya wasn't wearing his glasses- claiming he had "contacts" in, and Mori was wearing Kyoya's glasses as he served tea and instant coffee to the princesses in the club.

The door burst open and in walked the girl from the day before, her hair blew around her shoulders and rose petals landed in her hair. She brushed one off of her shoulder as she looked around, all eyes on her. Her eyes caught the two pair she was looking for.

"Hello, Princess-" Tamaki started, sliding up to her charmingly. "I'm Tamaki, King of this club. May I ask who you are-"

"Boss," Hikaru jumped up behind him, "isn't that the commoner girl from yesterday?"

"Kagome?" Kaoru asked from the other side, the twins shared a glance before smirking.

Kagome stepped around them, going up to Kyoya and Mori, who conveniently stood next to each other. She looked between the two of them, touching hands with Mori and then grabbing Kyoya's. She dropped them soon after, bowing low.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome. Sesshoumaru Tashio's adopted younger sister, next heir to Tashio industries. I was instructed with meeting you, Takashi Morinozuka. As well as you, Kyoya Ootori. The pleasure is all mine to finally meet you both."

Kyoya's arm was still, and Mori's body was rigid.

"The pleasure shall be ours, Higurashi-san."

"Please, just call me Kagome."

"I'm terribly sorry, Kagome-san-"

"No," Kagome brought her fingers to Kyoya's lips to silence him, he stared at her wide eyed and amazed. "Just 'Kagome', ok?" She smiled at him, dropping her hands to her side as she bowed to the two of them.

"Fair well, gentlemen."

And they both bowed in turn.

"Fair well, Kagome." Mori spoke up this time. She smiled at both of them before turning and leaving, and as she was walking away Mori gave Kyoya his glasses back.


End file.
